Scitsofranic love
by OutlawedWingMan
Summary: Shuichi has developed a split personality. One that is the coplete opposite of him. How will Yuki and the others respond to this new Shuichi. Read and find out.


I do not own Gravitation in any way. Non of the characters mention in this fanfic are mine in any way. Thank you for reading.

**Scitsofranic Love:Prolouge**

In a club we find Shuichi having a few round of drinks with his coworker and best friend, Hiroshi Nakano. Also know as Hiro. Originally Shuichi was with the whole band, along with his manager Claud, and Sakano. One by one they all left starting with Suguru, then Sakano, and then Finally K. After a while only those two were left to talk.

"Hey, Shuichi shouldn't you be getting home to Yuki. I know you didn't call him don't you think he'll be worried about you." Hiro said before gulping down another drink and asking for more.

"I don't think he'd be worried about me. I mean come on, when I am there he kicks me out, so i don't think it would matter to him if I didn't come home early." Shuichi stated.

After a while Hiro had to leave so Shuichi decided to go home too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mean while at the apartment

"Damn it, where is he, he should have been here over three hours ago." Yuki yelled as he paced up and down his apartment.

Yuki had called Thoma to find out if Shuichi had left or he was putting in over time about a hour after he didn't come home. He found out that Shuichi did leave already and early for once. After that phone call Yuki worried so worried that he felt like pulling out his hair. Though he controlled himself and instead went to get some cigarettes and some beer.

"Where the hell could he be," Yuki thought as he swigged down the beer. As he removed the beer from his mouth he replaced it with a cancer stick. Sucking in the smoke and then blowing it out in a fashionable manner. "This is ridiculous now."

Yuki had gone through all of his beer and three packs of cigarets. He had to lay down, so he stretched out on the couch and flicked on the television, still as worried as ever.

After a while the front door swung open and Shuichi stepped inside of the apartment to find Yuki on the couch smoking and drinking like no tomorrow. The room reeked of nicotine and the air was thick of smoke. So much that Shuichi had to cover his nose as he walked through the door. Once inside he saw Yuki on the couch watching the television, so he made his way over there so he could see what Yuki was watching.

Soon after Shuichi was hovering over him he finally noticed who was in the room with him. Yuki flew up and pointed an interrogating finger at him and yelled, "Where have you been you idiot."

"Yo wassup," was all Yuki got from Shuichi before he decided to leave the living mumbling something about needing to take a shower after being out for the duration of the night.

Yuki was absolutely dumbfounded with what he had just herd and witnessed. He tried to tell Shuichi to come back, but he just kept on walking as if he didn't hear him. This mad yuki angry first he made him worry to death about him now he was ignoring. As if he was no one important. Well Yuki wasn't about to have that so he briskly walked up to him and pinned him to the wall.

"First you have the audacity to come home late with not even a hello when you come into the house. Then you can't even explain to me why your late to come home after you get out of work early. Yes I called Thoma and he told me! To top all that off you ignore me when I'm talking to you." After he yelled at Shuichi, Yuki was expecting Shuichi to start crying. Though he didn't care, he deserved it he hadn't called him or even apologize, but was rude. As Yuki was yelling at him, Shuichi could smell the alcohol and the cigarets on his breath.

To his surprise he didn't hear him screaming or crying, but instead herd him say, "So."

If Yuki was angry before he was now, well, furious with Shuichi's little comment. He tightened his grip on Shuichi and pressed his body against the wall. Shuichi complained about the uncomfortable position, but all Yuki said was "so." (A/N: Sounds familiar, No?)

After Shuichi was sure Yuki wasn't going to let him go, he pushed Yuki down and pinned him to the ground, with strength unknown to Yuki. Now Yuki's back was on the cold ground with Shu's body hovering over him.

"Yuki relax. If you really wanna know where I was I'll tell you. All I did was go have some drinks with some of my friends. Its not like I went to screw some chick I met on the street." Shuichi said. "Further more where and what time I come home is none of your business. I am not a child anymore Yuki and I refuse to be treated as such. Got that," Shuichi said coldly

After Shuichi was sure Yuki had nothing to say he got up and headed for the bathroom, waving at the astonished Yuki. After a few seconds Yuki got up from the ground and made his way to the couch. Once sitting down he began to go over what had just progressed not to long ago.

_'Damn I didn't even know Shuichi was so strong, nor that he could be so cold.'_ Yuki felt a shiver go down his spine as he remembered the tone Shuichi spoke in._ ' He's been changing lately. He hasn't been crying as much as before and the whining has completely stopped. I love that I don't have to yell anymore and that I can actually finish a book before the deadline. But still... I miss the old Shu. The one who would wine and cry when he couldn't get what he wanted. But most of all I miss that little pout of his. _

Then Yuki pulled out his cell phone, but not before he had checked if Shuichi was anywhere near him. On the top right hand corner of the phone was a print club picture of him and Shuichi on a date. _' He was so giddy that day. Back then he used to smile so much. Now I only see that smile once in a while. _

While Yuki was so rapped up into his thoughts Shuichi had snuck up on him, and so what he was looking at for the past several minutes.

"I knew you cared," a voice from behind Yuki squealed.  
Yuki quickly flew up from the couch and attached himself to the ceiling, clinging for dear life. He nearly snapped his neck as he swung his head around to see who said those four words. That voice sounded exactly like Shuichi's, but after the way Shuichi spoke to him not to long ago it couldn't have been him. Though it was Shuichi, but there was something different about him. But Yuki couldn't put his finger on it.

When Yuki got back down on the ground he yelled at Shuichi. "What the hell were you doing, you scared the living shit out of me you baka."

Shuichi eyes began to swell with tears at Yuki statement, "What did I do to you I just got home and already your yelling at me for saying one thing. Why are you so mean to me Yuki." he screamed. With that Shuichi began to bawl.

'Why the hell is he crying now. When I was yelling and squeezing him against the wall he didn't even shed a tear. He's really freaking me out, right now.'

Yuki couldn't bear seeing him cry like this so he picked him up into his lap and started cradling him, as if he was a baby. Shuichi soon stopped crying and looked up at Yuki .

"Let's go into the room O.K. Shuichi"

Shuichi just nodded in response.

So Yuki picked him up bridal style and went into the room and locked the door.

A/N: Yeah new story. Hoped you all enjoyed it. This time around there shouldn't be any spelling errors at all. Though I'm not sure about grammatical errors. If you do spot one sorry about that. Not to good with grammer.  
Once again THANK YOU for reading. Good Night -.-


End file.
